Wire guides are commonly used in vascular procedures, such as angioplasty procedures, diagnostic and interventional procedures, percutaneous access procedures, or radiological and neuroradiological procedures in general, to introduce a wide variety of medical devices into the vascular system. For example, wire guides are used for advancing intraluminal devices such as stent delivery catheters, balloon dilation catheters, atherectomy catheters, and the like within body lumens. Typically, the wire guide is positioned inside the inner lumen of an introducer catheter. The wire guide is advanced out of the distal end of the introducer catheter into the patient until the distal end of the wire guide reaches the location where the interventional procedure is to be performed. After the wire guide is inserted, another device such as a stent and stent delivery catheter is advanced over the previously introduced wire guide into the patient until the stent delivery catheter is in the desired location. After the stent has been delivered, the stent delivery catheter can then be removed from a patient by retracting the stent delivery catheter back over the wire guide. The wire guide may be left in place after the procedure is completed to ensure easy access if it is required.
Conventional wire guides include an elongated wire core with one or more tapered sections near the distal end to increase flexibility. Generally, a flexible body such as a helical coil or tubular body is disposed about the wire core. The wire core is secured to the flexible body at the distal end. In addition, a torquing means can be provided on the proximal end of the core member to rotate, and thereby steer a wire guide having a curved tip, as it is being advanced through a patient's vascular system.
A major requirement for wire guides and other intraluminal guiding members, is that they have sufficient stiffness to be pushed through the patient's vascular system or other body lumen without kinking. However, they must also be flexible enough to pass through the tortuous passageways without damaging the blood vessel or any other body lumen through which they are advanced. Efforts have been made to improve both the strength and the flexibility of wire guides to make them more suitable for their intended uses, but these two properties tend to be diametrically opposed to one another in that an increase in one usually involves a decrease in the other.
For certain procedures, such as when delivering stents around challenging take-off, tortuosities, or severe angulation, substantially more support and/or vessel straightening is frequently needed from the wire guide. Wire guides have been commercially available for such procedures which provide improved support over conventional wire guides. However, such wire guides are in some instances are so stiff they can damage vessel linings when being advanced.
In other instances, extreme flexibility is required as well. For example, when branched or looped stents are to be delivered to a branched vascular region, it is beneficial to insert the wire guide from the branch where a stent is to be located. However, the stent may need to be introduced and guided from a separate branch. In this situation, the wire guide is inserted into the patient's vascular system near the desired stent location and a grasping device is inserted in the branch from which the stent will be introduced. The wire guide may be advanced back along the branch to provide the grasping device access to the distal end of the wire guide. However, the wire guide should be extremely flexible to allow grasping and manipulation of the wire guide without damaging the tissue around the bifurcation formed by the luminal branch. Further, the wire guide should be extremely kink resistant to avoid damaging the wire guide as it is grasped. After the wire guide is retrieved by the grasping device, the stent may be delivered over the wire guide to the desired location. However, available wire guides are not designed to provide the flexibility required to cross up and over the bifurcation of the luminal branch and yet also provide the stiffness required to aid in the insertion of the stent.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved design for a wire guide.